


what's left of us

by Alostboi101



Series: Crash and Burn (got7) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Superpowers, Trauma, discontinued, dystopian au, exerimentation, kidnap, post apocalyptic verse, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alostboi101/pseuds/Alostboi101
Summary: this part will switch narrative between Jaebum and Youngjae
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Crash and Burn (got7) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Youngjae

**Author's Note:**

> this part will switch narrative between Jaebum and Youngjae

Youngjae sighed as he stepped into the cool shade of their base.  
His skin glowed and tingled, despite the precaution they had taken against the sun.  
He paused in the corridor, removing his mask to rub gently at his eyes, he felt exhausted.  
He heard the door lock behind him and then felt Jackson patting his shoulder.  
He didn't need words to understand the message.  
The job wasn't done yet.  
Youngjae continued down the corridor, reveling in the cold air and the dim light.  
There wasn't much of the outside. Just the heat, the sun and the skeletons of buildings.  
He lent against the wall, waiting for Jackson to slide the card into the scanner so the door would open, his own arms ached too much to reach for it and his backpack only felt heavier with every passing second.  
He couldn't wait to fall asleep.  
A surge of warmth passed through Youngjae as the familiar sounds of the other boys flooded through the open door. He continued forward, finding the little amount of strength left.  
The room was big, quite wide but not overwhelming.  
The floors were carpeted and there were desks and comfy chairs dotted around the room, from what Youngjae remembered he guessed it was an office, but it seemed a bit too big.  
He made a beeline for the large table in the centre of the room, managing a nod and a half smile at the others.  
He was too exhausted to give them a proper greeting.  
Youngjae noticed Jackson already heading into mark's arms, backpack and gear still on.  
He exchanged a glance with Jaebum, the soft, loving gaze that the elder gave him not going unobserved but he ignored it. Knowing that if he let himself fall into Jaebum's arms, he'd never get up again. 

He lay the backpack on the table, pausing to remove the gas mask hanging from his neck and the gear on his torso.  
With all the weight removed, Youngjae felt as if he was floating.  
He instantly busied himself with unpacking his bag, laying out the abandoned battery packs and whatnot they had found on their raid. Once he had emptied his bag, he fell into the chair behind him, laying his head on his arms and slumping across the table.  
The cold surface both stung and soothed the sore skin on his cheek. 

He had a mere few moments of silence before he felt someone sit next to him and touch his arm, when he opened his eyes he saw Jinyoung.  
He closed his eyes again, feeling Jinyoung's soft hands pull him up into a sitting position a they begun to tug his shirt off.  
Youngjae was too lethargic to resist.  
He contemplated fighting back briefly, feeling exposed and now shy in front of the others but decided against it.  
He lay his head on his arms again and sighed in content, feeling Jinyoung's hands returning to his skin. Gently rubbing in the cream that he insisted on using against the toxic fog outside.  
The gas mask prevented him from breathing it in but it went through fabric and they all experienced the effects of tat when they had escaped the lab.  
Admittedly him and Jackson had it a bit worse, having already been on two, over-night raids.  
He winced as Jinyoung rubbed at a particularly sore area on his shoulder and his hands pulled away lightly.  
"That's where my pack was rubbing" , Youngjae mumbled sleepily, explaining the new found injury.  
Jinyoung let out another sigh, "The skin started to break, you need to give it a chance to heal properly before you go out again"  
Youngjae ignored the comment, Jinyoung was always nagging about something. His hands resumed with the cream, his touch ever so gentle. 

It was one of the thing he adored about Jinyong. He was always gentle, with his touches and affection, with the fleeting glances they exchanged in the corridor, with his kisses where he made Youngjae feel breathless. His hand were always soft, his gaze gentle and loving.  
Youngjae wondered if he was the same to Jaebum. He adored Jaebum too, but it was a stark contrast between the two lovers.  
Where Jinyoung's touch was always soft and gentle, Jaebum's was protective and passionate.  
His hands were rougher, his skin adorned with blisters and scars, and his grip on Youngjae was always a little firmer, as if he was afraid that if he let go of him, Youngjae would float away.  
Jinyoung's hands pulled away competely, causing Youngjae's skin to feel cold and exposed. He frowned and sat up, opening his eyes to see where his lover had dissapeared.  
But then he felt the shin and knee pads, that they had insisted on him and Jackson wearing, loosening and falling from his trousers completely. He grimaced a he became overly aware to the sweat where the shin pads had been.  
Youngjae let out small yelp as he felt a pair of arms wrap around hi frame and pluck him from the chair and into the ground. He knew it was Jinyoung but the element of surprise yanked him out of his sleepy state. He could hear Jackson teasing and cooing at how 'cute' he looked in jinyoung's arm and sent a glare over to him, noticing the soft gaze that Jaebum sent the both of them before he was carried away into the corridor and towards their shared bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

When Youngjae woke, he felt cold. The warmth of Jinyoung's arm wrapped around his waist and his soft breath against the back of his neck now absent.   
The blankets were cold, he must've woken up a while ago.   
Youngjae rolled over onto his back, stretching and rubbing his eyes. The skylight above him cast a pale orange glow into the room. He guessed it was either early morning or late evening.   
Glancing over at the digital watch strapped to his wrist he could tell it was late morning.   
He kicked the blankets off and stood up, grabbing a clean pair of trousers and a sweatshirt on his way out of the room. 

The soft carpet was a kinder on his bare feet than the soles of his boots had been and he knew his few days of rest would be filled with sleeping and complaining over blisters and sores.   
The shower room, as they called it, was the smallest. It contained just that, a shower, a bench and a sink with a cracked mirror balanced on the wall.   
They rationed the water, of course, with no knowing when it would break down or the hot water would stop. They managed to minimize it down to a shower a week, or whenever they went outside.  
Youngjae was still dying to know what had happened. All of them couldn't remember much from before the lab, even he only had grasps of peoples faces or buildings. Not nearly enough to piece together a scenario.   
Except BamBam. Youngjae felt a surge of anger and betrayal fleet through him and he clenched his jaw to avoid tears from spilling. He had volunteered for it, he had worked with them to keep them in there, whatever it was they went through in there. Youngjae was still struggling to process it. But he knew that BamBam was to blame, at least partially. 

Youngjae stripped off his shirt and caught sight of himself in the mirror, skin was adorned with blotchy, painful looking rashes and he winced at the sight, despite feeling little pain. Another side effect of the toxic gas outside. He reached for the necklace hanging around his neck, playing with the small stone starfish between his fingers. He could almost hear the little girl's giggle, almost feel her clutching at the bottom of his shirt. Somewhere, a dusty yellow beach with a clear blue sky.   
He lost it again. Every time he tried to remember something, anything. That was all he could remember. 

He winced as the hot water hit his skin, a hot, tingling sensation running through his body as the chemicals started to leave his skin.   
He wondered if this would be his life from now on.   
He rushed the shower, quickly washing the chemicals and dust out of his hair, not bothering with soap as it only irritated his skin more.   
He dressed quickly, feeling droplets of water from his hair cascade onto his back as he picked up the sweater. Only now had he realized it wasn't his, but Jaebum's. He recognized his scent on the sweater, something musky, vaguely like petrol and undeniably Jaebum. He shrugged and put it on anyway.   
The door opened and the very man in question entered the small room as Youngjae was attempting to dry his hair. They exchanged glances, Youngjae smiling and Jaebum murmuring a quiet, "Hey" as he walked towards Youngjae.   
Youngjae sighed and closed his eyes, falling into Jaebum's embrace as his arms looped around his waist, his grip firm yet soft and always protective. He rested his head on Jaebum's shoulder, taking a moment just to be surrounded by him. He missed this.   
Jaebum pressed a kiss to Youngjae's forehead and he pulled away, gazing at the older boy with love. His gaze lowered to Jaebum's lips, they were chapped and always tasted vaguely of blood. Youngjae knew his bad habit of biting his lips when he felt anxious but he didn't care.   
Nothing that was perfect was real, Jaebum wasn't perfect but he was real and that was all that mattered to Youngjae.   
He leant into the kiss, actions full of want or need, Youngjae couldn't tell. He raised his arms to hold onto Jaebum's shoulders and felt Jaebum tighten his grip around his waist. It sent his heart fluttering and a blush on his cheeks. He felt Jaebum pull away and he pouted in protest, earning a quiet laugh from the older boy.   
"I missed you"  
.  
Youngjae tightened the laces on his boots, before picking up his mug and the plate and heading towards the garage. Or what they called the garage.   
It didn't have much, two vans. One that they had escaped from the lab in and one where they kept BamBam, and some tools and cartons of petrol scattered at the side.   
He locked the door to the garage with Jackson's key card, effectively locking himself in with Bambam but he doubted he was in any danger. He didn't bother knocking on the van before he opened the back door and slid the plate through the small hatch through the cage.   
"How long has it been?", Bambam asked as Youngjae perched on the bumper of the van, his voice sounded hoarse and unused.  
Youngjae numbly wondered if he had been crying before giving a short answer, "A week". He stared at his mug, taking out his spoon and not paying much attention to the questionable floating lumps in his 'soup'. It smelled good, he was hungry and Jinyoung had made it so it couldn't have been too bad.   
He felt Bambam's gaze still on him and tried to ignore it.   
He heard him take a deep breath before speaking again, "Is Jackson okay?"  
Youngjae looked at him properly this time. He hadn't expected Bambam to ask that, much less to care.   
The bruise underneath his eye had gone a blueish green colour and the swelling had gone down, Youngjae could see tear tracks left behind on his cheeks.   
He thought back to the question, remembering how Jackson didn't wake up at first. How it scared Youngjae to see his limp body and expressionless face. How livid Mark had been when they all found out about Bambam. Youngjae had never seen Mark so angry, he didn't know Mark was capable of hurting someone either.   
But then again, he never would've guessed Bambam was capable of what he did.   
He looked away, he didn't want to remember what had happened in the lab.   
"Yeah, he's fine"   
Youngjae focused on his soup, desperately trying to avoid the awkwardness.   
He opened the hatch to take the plate back but Bambam's hand gripped onto his wrist, sending a flare of icy panic through Youngjae.   
"I didn't mean to hurt you, any of you"   
"Well you did", Youngjae gasped as he struggled to get his arm free.   
Bambam's fingers only tightened around his wrist, his grip starting to ache. "I had to do it, do you know why?"   
Youngjae gave up, Bambam wouldn't let go until he told Youngjae what he wanted to say, he looked up at Bambam, "Why"   
"My sister died from the gene. I came home one day and she was coughing and struggling to breathe, we thought maybe she had a cough or a chest infection"  
Youngjae found himself unable to look away from Bambam, he had started to cry again, he didn't want to know what had happened.   
"That's when she started throwing up blood and she couldn't stop. Not to sleep or have some water or even breathe properly. She died that night, and she was eight"   
Bambam let go of him and Youngjae stumbled backwards. He looked away, slamming the doors to the van shut and rushing to the door, locking it behind him and running to his shared room.   
He could feel a panic attack coming, he could still feel Bambam's firm grip around his skinny wrists. He wanted to be alone.


End file.
